Life Above the City
by bardalicious
Summary: With a city that's brainwashed into thinking they live in a Utopia, a group of vigilantes work hard to undo all the Government's wrong doings. They're called the Runners. [Oneshot] [Pairing-ErenXSasha] [Mirror's Edge crossover]


They lived in a world where Government took over and controlled every aspect of their people's lives. It didn't mean that the people had given up hope, it just meant that they had to be a bit more discreet with how they operated the rebellion.

When Eren was 14 he was introduced to the underground gang that ran above the city that is considered to be called 'Utopia'. A city free of crime and hatred, at least that's what the Government wanted its citizens to believed and anyone who was to object to the lifestyle immediately faced a sham trial and disappeared from the world.

The gang was full of 'Runners', whose job was to use Parkour as means to get important information to the various leaders of the gang. If needed they had to fight off Officers, but with their abilities they were able to scrape by and disappear. If that were to happen, they would lay low for a certain amount of time and then they would rise again to start off their missions again.

Ever since he joined his life had been full of chaos. He's made friendships, lost friends, and almost lost his own life. It came to a point where he would promise never to get close to anyone again, but then he met her. Out of all the Runners, she had the most positive outlook on life despite knowing that their plans could only come in vain or that she wouldn't live to see it fulfilled.

Her name was Sasha Braus and she was the most splendid woman he's ever met. Eren made a mental promise to never let her fall, and to not let the darkness seep into her and snuff out her light. He realized then that he had fallen in love with her and she might never know. Because he was afraid of it, he was afraid of the possibility of losing her.

He accepted this as a possibility and would end up to be his downfall.

"What's got you all riled up this time?"

A giggle followed the question and he knew who was speaking to him before he had turned around. Eren let out a breathe before looking up at the girl he had just been thinking about. "I don't know what you're talking about, Braus."

She giggled again, plopping herself next to him as they stared over the city; "You know, you'd think that a Utopia would be a good thing for people-but it really isn't. If it was a Utopia we would have endless supply food for everyone."

"Why do you always think about food?"

Sasha shrugged, "I suppose I didn't have much of it when I grew up, so I realize how precious it is. Especially now that they have another cut back on it."

Eren sighed, "When do you leave on your next mission?"

"You want me gone that much?"

"No, if I had a say you wouldn't go at all."

Sasha was one of their best runners, but that didn't mean Eren didn't get worried. Mikasa always scolded him for worrying too much and underestimating her abilities. "I can take care of myself Eren, but thanks for worrying about me."

"Like Connie always tells me, you're very impulsive and that causes everyone to worry."

She gasped, "Eren! Of all things to say," of course she was joshing him, "and especially when it's you saying it, Mr. I'm-going-to-just-jump-off-without-knowing-what-I'm-doing"!"

"Geez, you're never going to let me live that down."

"You were the last of us to pick up on Parkour if I remember being told correctly," Sasha giggled at the memory, "Mikasa thought you would kill yourself and poor Armin just had a heart attack."

"And here you are just laughing it up," Eren mumbled, "you weren't exactly the best either."

That was a lie, "I've been parkouring since I was a little girl. My Dad made sure I knew before I even knew that this gang existed."

Eren smiled fondly, knowing that she was right. She was an expert, how long until they had her expertise? How long until they found her and he lost her as well? "Hey, Sasha?"

"Hmm, what is it?"

"What would you do if you got caught?" Eren shuddered at the thought of it, "Like, what if they try to get you to give info on the gang or else they'll kill you?"

"I'd rather die than sell out any of my friends here," She replied; dignified, "I wouldn't want to be the cause of our downfall. How many people would die-"

"I don't want you to die."

Sasha blinked, staring at him; "I don't…..I know you don't, Eren. You have a kind heart, but we both knew what we were getting into. I always accepted the fact that I could die someday."

"Well, I won't." Eren snapped suddenly, "I won't ever accept it, because if anyone in the world doesn't deserve to die-it's you."

There was silence between them, both said nothing as they stared out into the city. Distantly they could hear the bustling of cars moving about to work and the sound of chatter as people went on about their days. It all seemed small, yet big at the same time when they thought about the grand scheme of it all.

Suddenly Eren felt a hand on his, blushing slightly he glanced over at Sasha who only folded their fingers together. "Eren. Listen to me, I know you won't accept it and sometimes there are days where I can't accept it either-but this is to better the world and make things right gain. To give the people down there a life where they don't have to live in constant fear or be drones to this system."

"I know, but…."

"And if I die, whether it's today or whether it's tomorrow; I'll go to wherever I'm going knowing I made a small dent in the world. I made some sort of difference, and that's what matters to me." Sasha gave him a sad smile, "And of course, that you live too."

"If I have to live, you have to live too."

She laughed again, "I love you, Eren."

He sat there stunned for a moment, not sure what to say or how to even react to the sudden confession. Of course she could only mean it in a platonic way, but the way she held his hand and the way she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek told him otherwise.

"Sasha?"

"You care about your friends, and sometimes you have a temper too-but you have a genuine purpose for what you do and that's why I love you." There was silence again, "I just….hope that we survive for as long as we can, and maybe if we get lucky enough we can see the end together."

No words were spoken again, and for a moment he was comfortable with the silence. After a while he finally gained enough courage to say 'I love you' back, though he had said in a quiet voice. It didn't matter, she had heard him as if he were yelling it.

"Let's live for as long as we can, deal?"

She smiled brightly, "Deal."

All was right with his world, at least; for now.

* * *

**Authors note: I wrote this a long time ago on my old tumblr. I decided to see how it fared over here on fanfiction.**

**Not a popular pairing and tbh not my favorite, but I remember writing it for someone. I am going to do a Mirror's Edge/Attack on Titan crossover-however the pairing won't be ErenSasha. It most likely will end up as BeruSasha.**


End file.
